


Opposites Atrract

by Loveinghybrid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Written for SPN ABO Bingo: College life is so much easier now that Meg had Castiel in her life. Castiel couldn't see his life without her.





	Opposites Atrract

Meg was not your normal college girl, but in her own way she was. She didn’t fit in with anyone, she really didn’t want to be there, and Meg didn’t get the best of grades but most who met her chalked it up to it being her first year.

Castiel on the other hand was well known, loved school, and had been on the dean's list not only in his first year but he was about to be on it yet again. He was part of a legacy. The Novak’s were well known for their business ethics even with the few bad apples.

Now what baffled most was the pairing of Meg and Cas. No one saw it coming and no one believes it will last. It was pure luck they had met and in Castiel’s eyes it was fate. Meg was his escape from his normal life. For Meg, Castiel was too good to be true like a unicorn, hence her always referring to him as her unicorn. Castiel was not her normal type by far.

Things for the two were good but like any couple they had road bumps. Castiel’s Family by far did not approve especially since at one point before Castiel moved in with his dad, Meg had been chasing after his big brother Lucifer. Luci as some called him paid no attention to her unless he was in need of something and then he would smooth talk her into doing it.

So needless to say when Cas brought her home for the first time it was very awkward. Meg was embarrassed and Castiel was confused until it was explained later that day.

“Who let the puppy back in?” Luci laughed.

“Oh hello Luci. I didn’t even notice the tiny dick in the room.” Meg remarked.

“Oh that almost hurt. Who let you in? I thought I made myself clear.” Luci replied.

“Hey Lucifer. I see you have met Meg.” Castiel said walking into the living room.

“Are you ready to go I'm starved?” Meg said ignoring Lucifer’s jaw drop.

“Oh ya sure. Just wanted to drop off my half of the phone bill. Did I interrupt something?” Castiel asked after noticing Lucifer’s expression.

“Oh you gotta be kidding me. Him? You got with him?” Lucifer began laughing.

“Oh don't be jealous.” Meg said.

“I take it you two know each other. Wait is this the guy you were telling me about?” Castiel asked.

“Yup this is him.” Meg reluctantly said. “Not my proudest moment.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” i told you no and you had to get with my little brother to get close to me.” Lucifer questioned.

“For starters I had no idea such an angel was brothers with the devil himself. i am over you and had been since that party, so don't flatter yourself, Luci.” Meg stated.

“Cassie you caught yourself a crazy one. I'd run while you still got a chance.” Lucifer smirked.

“Are you ready to go babe? I am all done here.” Castiel asked holding the front door open and completely ignoring his brother.

“You will regret this Cas. Mark my word.” Lucifer said as the door shut.

Things did not get better with his family but at that point he didn't care.

Six months passed and it was time for vacation. Castiel tried getting Meg to go with him to Italy but she would not budge so they would be spending this vacation apart. They planned their communication perfectly (well Cas did) since it was three months.

The night before Castiel’s flight, ended up more than just dinner and a movie. In fact it was their first time together. To add to it, it had been Castiel's first time ever. Meg was gentle but by the end as Meg said “He was a natural. Best experience she had ever had.” So good she almost agreed to go with him when he asked her yet again as they laid in the hotel room he rented for them.

Parting at the airport was bittersweet. Once Castiel was off on his 13+ hour flight Meg went back to her dorm. With being distant from her family she decided to stay at school. There was really nothing better to do. Since getting with Castiel he had become her family. Meg didn't want him spending all his money on her. Meg was always doing everything on her own. When things got hard Meg would do what Meg did best isolate herself and figure it out on her own, why ask for help. She never got it. This time it would be hard on her, to keep such a secret from an alpha.

Many would think that over the time communication would drop or they would let the distance and time apart break them. That was not the case at all. They did great. Yes Meg and Castiel would argue but no matter what they sticked together. Even when Meg got sick and Castiel was upset she didn't tell him till after they still were strong. As the months passed it finally came down to the last week and Castiel could not wait to see his beautiful girlfriend who he had planned proposing to. He had it all planned out. The month following his return was their one year anniversary and Cad would take Meg out to her favorite pizza place where he would have it all set up with the handcrafted ring he bought in Italy. It would be so perfect she couldn’t say no. But not everything works out as planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two in progress.


End file.
